Stranded
by MikaylaYardley
Summary: When Casey gets stranded on an island with the very famous One Direction how will they survive? All of the guys are sweet and nice except Harry, he hates Casey and she doesn't know why. Will they bond while trying to survive or will he end up hating her even more? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

Prologue

The plane started shaking. Everything around me was falling and rattling. The roar of the engine reminded me of the man eating dinosaurs from The Lost World. I had no idea what was happening but I was terrified. I glanced around the 2nd class cabin taking in the horrified expressions from the other passengers. Panic struck flight attendants practically ran up the isles to the 1st class cabin. I took the opportunity to look out the window. There was smoke coming from the engine and my heart quickened. I looked to my right to the other side of the plane and out the window at the other engine. It looked like it was holding up good. I looked out my window again and saw that the water beneath us was getting closer slowly. We were going to crash into the Pacific. I was just about to unbuckle when the right side of the plane was engrossed in flames. Glass shattered, flying everywhere. I felt a painful sting on my cheekbone. I retch up and felt blood. I retched for me seatbelt when an explosion caused me to blackout. I remember feeling heat and a deep throbbing pain from my forehead. There were no screams. Everything was quiet except the wheezing from the planes engine. I fought to open my eyes but couldn't. I retch up to the burning coming from my forehead and felt the same warm liquid from before. I opened my eyes slowly to see that the whole right side of the plane was gone. A flight attendant was lying near the 1st class cabin entrance. I looked out my window again to see the water coming toward us even faster.

"Wait…..look she's still alive." A British voice exclaimed. I turned to where I hear the voice and saw 5 guys standing there looking at me intently. I was in a daze, going in and out of consciousness. I heard them talking back and forth but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to pull myself together. When I opened my eyes two boys were looking for something, one was holding some bags and the two others were still looking bickering back and forth.

"We can't leave her here Harry." The first guy said.

The guy that I presumed to be Harry glanced over at me. His cold eyes only stayed on me for a second before they flashed back to the first guy.

"Fine but we have to hurry. We don't have that much time left."

I went to unbuckle myself but it was jammed. I started panicking and yanking on the belt.

"Please don't leave me." I begged.

The stopped digging through bags and looked up at me.

"It's stuck." I yelled

The first boy ran over to me while Harry continued stuffing things into bags. He started pulling on my belt which wouldn't budge. My head began throbbing and I knew I was going to black out soon.

"I'll be right back." He stated simply. He rushed over to Harry.

"Try to help her out, I'm going to find something to cut it with."

The first guy disappeared and Harry rushed over to me and examined to problem.

"Harry is it?" I asked.

He simple nodded.

"Please don't leave me here to die." I said, almost unconscious. He looked at me.

"You're not going to die and I'm not going to leave you. I promise." I heard shouting and then I was out. I heard muffled voices, then I was being lifted out of my seat and into a pair of strong arms.

"Ready?" a voice asked.

There were 5 yeses.

"Okay on the count of 3. 1….2….3."

When 3 was said I felt a rush of cold air and a great pressure pulling me down. My body was soon swallowed in cold water. I couldn't do anything. I fought to become conscious but it didn't help. I remember having the need for air and then I was completely out.

Chapter One

I was lying down and I could tell that it was bright. I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun. as I took in my surroundings I went to sit up but a wave of dizziness over came me and caused me to fall back down. I waited a few more moments before I tried again. I was successful. I looked around realizing that I was on a beach. a couple of yards down the beach was a boy and all the registered was that he wasn't moving. I got up as fast as I could and tried to run to him. My head was still dizzy from where I was hit so hard. As I got closer I realized it was Harry. I kneeled down next to him and felt for a pulse. There was barley one. I knew CPR. I lifted his chin up and opened his mouth. I brought my mouth to his, closed his nose with my fingers and blew. His chest rose and fell. I them pumped his chest. I repeated the process over and over again but nothing was happening. I thought that it may be too late, but I pushed it out of my head. I was just about to start over when he coughed and began breathing.

"Oh thank god." I looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?"

It took him a moment but he finally answered.

"Yeah I think so."

He finally looked at me. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Try and sit up?" I said

He slowly sat up and then stood.

"I'm the one who should be asking if you're ok." He brought his hand to my head and then I remembered the cut on my forehead.

"Oh I'll be fine." I said placing my head where he was going to put his. I looked down to rip a bottom of my shirt off so I could put it on my cut, but the bottom half of my shirt was already cut off exposing my purple belly button diamond ring. I looked up at Harry and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. It kind of got cut when I cut your seatbelt off." he stated awkwardly. I just then realized how sexy his accent sounded.

"Oh…." I played with the torn hem the rested just above my belly button.

"Thank you for saving me and not leaving me."

"It was nothing really." He said.

"Yes it was. You risked not only your life but your friend's lives to save mine. It means more than you will ever know."

"Oh my god….my friends." He looked around and I followed suit. There were several bags strewn everywhere but there was no one to be seen.

"Maybe we got separated," I stated

His back was facing me and I got distracted for a second, realizing that his white see through tee shirt was clinging to his body showing all his muscles. He turned around breaking my train of thought with anger in his eyes.

"Well obviously." He said in a threatening tone. I was taken aback by his tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Well obviously we got separated from them if they aren't with us."

"I understand that you're worried but you don't have to be so hateful to me. I'm just trying to help." I said

"well, if I hadn't saved you I wouldn't have gotten separated and they'd be here with me, instead of some girl that I don't know. I've known them my whole life and you only 10 minutes. So don't act like you know me or them."

I was hurt. I knew he didn't know me but that was harsh. I choked back tears.

"I get it. well ill take away one of your problems right now." I saw my purse and suitcase lying a few feet away so I went and picked them up and started walking off into the direction of the jungle. I didn't get 2 yards before he was right on my heels.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you so you don't have to deal with the regret of saving my life. If I'm not here you won't have to deal with me. You can find your friends and forget all about me." I turned and walked away. I walked and walked until I couldn't anymore. Tears were streaming down my face and my eyes hurt. How could he say something like that to me considering what we had just been through? I looked around and noticed that I was in a small clearing with a beautiful waterfall. I pulled my bags over to the pond and decided to sit down. As I went to sit down a burning pain ripped through my side. I quickly straightened up hissing at the pain. I lifted my cut off shirt and felt around on my right ribcage, right under my breast was a large deep cut, and it was bleeding. This was not good. I was stranded on some island with a guy that hates me, with a giant cut that was gushing blood. I was going to bleed to death. The overwhelming stress of everything that had happened caused the tears to downpour. The uncontrollable tears caused my head to pound and exhaustion took over me. I dug down into my bag and pulled out an old tank top. I balled it up and pressed it to the cut, hoping it would stop the bleeding. I slowly made my way down into a laying position and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded

Chapter Two

I awoke to the waterfall. I laid there for a few moments before opening my eyes. The sun invaded my eyes and caused them to water. I was at peace until I started to sweat. I sat up and lifted my shirt. I pulled away the tank top and felt my cut. I could tell there was a scab over it and it had stopped bleeding. I decided to take a bath. I got up and went over to my bags to get out my shampoo, conditioner and soap. I also got out a beach towel and some fresh clothes. My clothes and towel were wet from being in the ocean so I decided to spread them out on some rocks a few feet from the water. I was planning on taking a long bath and I knew that they would dry in no time in this heat. I stood there at the edge of the water for a while debating whether or not I should go naked. I mean I was stranded on an island and the guys didn't know where I was so I figured it wouldn't hurt. I peeled off my shirt and threw it at my bags. My bra was stabbing into my sides and it didn't help that I was on the bigger chested side and one of my boobs was practically falling out. Once my bra was off I unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts and pulled them off along with my underwear. I slowly stepped in the cool water letting it cool my body off. Goosebumps rose all over me, sending chills down my back. Once I was in the water completely I went under wetting my hair and refreshing me. I stayed under for a while letting the feeling sink in, then I resurfaced taking in a huge breath of air. I swam for a few moments. I had finished washing my hair and was in the process of washing my body when I heard it. Somewhere in the bushes and trees there was a movement that caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I could tell that it was moving slowly towards me. I was scared it was Harry or one of the boys. I wasn't bad looking. I had breast length golden dark brown hair, hazel eyes, I was skinny but not too skinny, and I was like 5'4, but I didn't want them to see me naked. I washed off really quickly and went over to the shore to dry off. Once I was dry I grabbed my hot pink bikini top and bottoms and put them on. I slid on my cut off blue jean shorts and put on my white almost see through flowy top that had LOVE on it in bright pink letters. It was one of my favorites. I slipped on my flip-flops and ripped my comb through my hair and shook it out. I was about to pull it up into a pony tail when I heard it again.

I took a step closer to the bushes and called out.

"Is someone there?"

I knew that it wasn't a boy when I heard the low growl. I froze. I didn't know what to do, but when I saw its bright yellow eyes I took off running. I ran as fast as I could not knowing where I was going. I heard it behind me so I glanced back to see that it was a black panther and that it was catching up with me. I was going to die. This was it. I didn't want to die so I did the only thing I knew how, I screamed.

"HELP ME! PLEASE ANYONE! HELP!"

I kept running as fast as I could and kept screaming hoping one of the guys would hear me.

"PLEASE! ITS GOING TO KILL ME!"

After a few moments I thought I heard someone but I wasn't sure. I was terrified and I couldn't focus on anything but getting away. I ran through some thick bushes and lost the panther for a moment. I began pushing myself as fast as I could. I turned back for a moment to see if the panther was behind me again but I ran into something. I fell to the ground screaming in the process. I was sure I was going to die then, but realized it was one of the guys from the plane. One of Harry's friends.

"There you are." He said.

"Its coming, a black panther." I said between breaths. All emotion drained from his face.

"Come on." he pulled me forward. We kept running. He was pulling me, I kept tripping but I tried to keep up the best I could. He was so fast and I was falling behind. I felt a sharp tug on my shirt and I knew it was the panther but then I realized I was caught on a thorn bush. I pulled but it wouldn't come loose.

"Help!"

He came back and ripped my shirt free, ripping my shirt and exposing my right side. He took my hand and continued to pull me forward. We were out of breath and had nowhere to go. he stopped for a brief moment before he pulled me toward a tree.

"Up there. We'll be safe."

He started climbing and so did i. When he got to the top I was in the middle of the tree. I was having a very hard time because of my flip-flops and I slipped many times. I could hear the panther getting closer and closer. I pushed myself up as fast as I could. I was almost to the top when I slipped and almost fell but caught myself on a branch. He moved over to me and took my hand.

"Please don't drop me." I begged. The panther was below us but it was confused as it didn't know where we were. It walked away looking for us but I knew it would be back.

"You're slipping. Hurry grab the tree branch." He said

I was just about to grab the branch when I slipped from his hands.

"NO!" he screamed

The fall was only about 10 feet but it seemed to take forever. Once I slipped from his hands I screamed and then I hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and I tried to get up but my body was in shock from the impact. I hit my head on the ground and everything was blurry. It was like everything was in slow motion. I could hear the panther coming. I could hear its paws on the ground and I knew it was getting closer. I could see the guy practically trying to jump out of the tree to save me. I then saw something big and black coming at me and knew that this was the end for me. Just as the panther got to me I held up my arms to protect my head. The cuts stung and began bleeding. I was fighting with everything in me to cling on to the last bit of life I had. I pushed, punched and kicked as best I could but it was hardly doing anything. The panther was tired of this game and stepped down on my shoulder digging its claws into me to stop my movements. I screamed in pure agony. The pain was unbearable. The panther stood over me with pride in winning what he wanted. My vision was fading and I could hardly see. The panther was about to bite my neck when someone screamed.

"Hey, over here!"

The panther didn't move, but it did look up. Right then hot liquid sprayed all over me and I screamed. At first I thought it was my blood but then I realized it wasn't when I felt the panther's weight lift off of me. My vision was really blurry and I knew I wouldn't last longer. I then saw something coming at me and I was scared it was the panther again. I raised my arms in a weak attempt to protect myself and screamed again. Instead if feeling claws dig into my skin again I felt the warmth of someone's hands. Did this mean I was safe? I didn't know. I couldn't see or hear that well but I felt someone press down on my shoulder and a scream that I then realized was my own. I felt myself being picked up but I was lost, confused and scared.

"Pease…. I ….don't..want..to die." I muffled out. Then everything went black.


End file.
